


In Good Time

by Itsagoodthing (itzagoodthing)



Series: Out of Space and Time [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Whump, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzagoodthing/pseuds/Itsagoodthing
Summary: First installment of the Out of Space and Time series. Takes place minutes after the conclusion of Chapter 18.
Relationships: Din/Pari
Series: Out of Space and Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first installment to the series that follows my story: Out of Space and Time. 
> 
> I’m trying to make up a timeline for the oneshot/short arcs I’ve already got in various stages of completion. I’ll try to post them in chronological order. I know for sure that won’t always be the case as these offshoots pop in and out with no real sense of order. 
> 
> To help orient the reader to each new installment, I’ll state how long after Out of Space and Time (OOSAT) it is taking place. 
> 
> This one is about ten minutes post OOSAT. Seriously. 
> 
> If you haven't read Out of Space and Time, this probably will make zero sense.

* * *

Sitting on the side of the bed, Din kicked off his boots. 

Pari was just coming back from checking on the kids as he pulled the strap to the sling over his head. Easing out his arm, Din looked at her. “They still out?”

“Crashed, both of them.” Peeling off her jeans, Pari told him, “I’m surprised your little one has taken to Sash so quickly, but he’s all snuggled up with her, clutching that stuffed lizard in one hand and his little blue blanket with the other.”

Folding the sling, Din set it on the table by the bed. “He takes quickly to the good ones. Seems to have a sense for it.”

“Is he an empath?” Pari walked over in just her shirt and underwear. Stopping in front of him, she stepped between his knees.

Hooking his arm around her back, Din pulled her close, “I’m not sure. I suspect it though.”

One hand landing on his good shoulder, her other touched the side of his opposite arm with delicate contact. Looking up, Din slipped his hand down to settle over the swell of her bottom. He gave it a healthy squeeze, urging her forward.

Pari grinned as her front pressed against his. “Think he’ll sleep in there until morning?”

“I doubt Sash wants to share her bed for the duration of the night.”

“Are you kidding?” Her hand snaked up his arm to slide through the hair at the base of his head. “Snuggling up with the baby all night? That’s so her thing.” Gazing into his eyes, she dipped, kissing his brow.

“Still,” Din spoke as her lips remained pressed against his head for a moment. “He’s going through a stretch of separation anxiety,” his eyes closed as she moved, kissing his temple, then his cheek. “He’ll wake up in the middle of the night sometime, looking for me.”

Pari started massaging the injured muscles in his neck, and he tipped his head forward against her stomach. “He might panic if I’m not there. I’d hate for Sash to accidentally end up stuck on the ceiling or something.”

The fingers moving against his neck froze. “Okay. I’m having a hard time reading you right now. Are you kidding about that?”

“Mostly.”

“Mostly?” A huff of air passed over his head, “The powers you told me about?”

“Yes. When he’s—” Her careful touch moved up his neck, rubbing at the base of his head, and he breathed a quiet groan against her shirt. “When he’s upset, he doesn’t have complete control over them.” Pari’s hands smoothed over his head, and Din looked up. “He’d never hurt her, but waking up on the ceiling can be a pretty terrible experience.”

She smiled, _“Your_ experience?”

“No. A friend who was watching him for me. One of the first times I had to leave him with her. He was unhappy about the arrangement.”

Din watched Pari try not to smile. She wasn’t very successful as she asked, “This friend...”

“Cara.”

“Cara. Did she ever babysit for you again?”

“She did.”

“You’re a lucky man. Most sitters would have run for the hills—screaming.”

Din smirked, “Cara isn’t like most sitters. She’s a warrior. Lives for the thrill. While inconvenient, I’m pretty sure on some level she enjoyed the adrenaline rush.”

Pari laughed, “Nothing says fight-or-flight quite like waking up on the ceiling.”

“Indeed.”

Pari dipped lower. Her lips brushed against his as he told her, “I’ll go in and get him in a little while.”

Her lips paused, "Okay.”

Breathing in deep, Din’s eyes fell shut as he pressed his mouth against hers. Having Pari close to him, holding her and kissing her, his mind took a little unauthorized side trip back to the ride they took in the _Insurgent_ almost a week ago. He’d been dying. They had both known it. Drowning in his blood, the desire to pull off his helmet and kiss her one last time had been almost unbearable. 

They’d made it though. Partly thanks to Pari’s medical interventions and partly to Rherr’s creative piloting maneuvers, they had come in screeching across the finish line right before the buzzer. Din had spoken his vows to the _alor_ of his new Tribe and had converted to follow their Way.

It had awarded him a chance at a radically different view on life. One that he was trying to take into stride. Removing his helmet, allowing a select few to see his face when he chose to, it was like his entire world had tipped on its axis, and Din was clinging to the edge, trying not to fall off as he rushed to catch up.

Pari sighed into the kiss, and his thoughts dissipated, bringing him back to his present. Din ran his hand over the dip of her lower back, settling his arm tightly around her waist. Her tongue flirted with his just long enough to tease before she pulled away and asked, “Armor?”

“Yeah,” he replied, and Pari started helping him with the parts he couldn’t yet get on his own.

Standing again as he worked his belt, Din watched her neatly folding his cloak as she walked over to her dresser and laid it down. 

He was pulling the leather strap out of the buckle as she strolled back toward him. Her grin was purely predatory, and he couldn’t help grinning back. “What?”

Stopping in front of him, Pari gave him a shrug. “Nothing. Just, this is a good look for you.”

“What is?”

Pari’s eyes grazed over him with an appraising type of intensity. “This,” she juggled the ends of his belt against her open palms. “Standing there, belt all loose and hanging off your hips in just the right way.”

“Really.” Looking at her, feeling the way his smile spread, revealing what he was feeling, it was a little bit uncomfortable. 

Her eyes flicked up to meet him and her voice took on a husky edge as she confirmed, “Oh yeah.” That predatory grin widened. Then, “Although...”

Din's head was tired. It ached, and it was starting to become difficult again to focus. He needed to lie down, but watching Pari look at him like he was her next meal? Part of him was willing to stand in that exact spot for hours if she wanted him to.

Ignoring the issue with his head, his curiosity got the better of him, and he asked, “Although, what?” 

Even in the low light of the room, he could see her pupils blown wide with arousal. Fingers curling into the waistband of his pants, she said, “There is a look that’s slightly better.”

“Enlighten me.”

Looking straight at him, she flicked the button free and pulled down his zipper. Pari’s eyes lowered as she took a step back. Tilting her head, she nodded, “Yes. That’s the look.”

Sucking in his top lip, Din tried to stop smiling. 

This was getting a little bit tricky for him. The way she stood there, practically devouring him with her lusty gaze, he felt more vulnerable now than any other time since he started taking off his helmet. 

As tense as he was becoming, the smile that lit up Pari’s face and the way her eyes became bright and misty when she saw him smile back, it was worth it. He struggled with maintaining a healthy balance between needing to wear the helm versus just wanting to. Right then, he didn’t _want_ to put the helmet on. The soothing feeling of security that would instantly settle over his nerves wasn’t worth all the good he got to have without it.

Din got the impression that what he struggled with on the inside might have shown outwardly because Pari dialed it back a notch. Stepping back up to him, she brushed her fingertips through the hair behind his ear and kissed him.

Pulling back, she started on the buttons of his shirt, “How’s the head?”

He didn’t bother with anything other than the truth. “It wants to lie down.”

She looked at him, “Okay. Then let’s get you there.”

Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, Pari pulled it the rest of the way off and draped it over the end of the bed. Din let her tackle the subject of her recent fascination and watched her tug his pants down past his hips. The weight of his belt did the rest of the work, and they fell to the floor. He stepped out of them, watching Pari pull off her shirt before climbing into the bed with him.

Getting off his feet was a relief and his eyes closed on a soft exhale as he reclined against the pillows behind him. 

Tugging up the covers, Pari settled beside him. Her hand ran over his brow with a light touch. Pushing his hair back, she kissed his forehead. “Din, it’s only been a few days since you got out of the Medcenter. Maybe you should just rest for tonight.”

He glanced at her, “I’m okay.”

Pari made a face. “You know, just because you say it, doesn’t make it so.”

“True,” he admitted. “But it also doesn’t mean I need to pack it in and go to sleep.”

They looked at each other and then he moved the arm behind her back, urging her closer, and kissed her.

Pari didn’t relax, and he broke it off. “Hey.” She looked at him, and he told her, “Oxytocin.”

Her eyes narrowed, “That’s not fair.”

“How is it not fair? It was your idea.”

“Yeah, it was, and now you’re using it against me.”

He lifted his right hand just high enough to point at her. “Not true. I’m backing you up.”

Propped on her elbow, Pari looked down at him. She didn’t say anything for a moment, and he almost asked, but then she touched the corner of his mouth. Speaking low, she told him, “You keep smiling at me like that, and I’m bound to give you whatever you want.”

He couldn’t stop the way the grin spread, open and full. “You’re _really_ bad at negotiations.” She was tracing the curve of his lips and her eyes skipped to his. He told her, “Never reveal your weakness to the other guy.” 

Pari leaned in close, “Can’t help it with you.” Her lips brushed over his, and she kissed him.

Din felt her settle against him more, and then her eyes fell closed as she deepened the kiss. Her hand moved down his chest and grazed over the gauze pad taped to his stomach. It dipped below the blankets and he couldn’t stop the movement his hips made as she teased, skirting around him to stroke over his thigh.

So many things were running through his mind, and the noise of how they continued to collide made it difficult for him to settle into the moment. Ironic, considering Pari seemed to have finally let go of her own hangups.

Din struggled to ignore the feeling of being stripped open and exposed. He couldn’t stop keeping track of the wrong things, like, gauging how long she looked at him. Or, how her gaze, somehow sharp and mild at the same time, seemed to absorb every expression her touch drew out of him.

He had the urge to close his eyes and remove himself from her stare. He couldn’t though. Not while she could see him. It was ridiculous. He _knew_ it was ridiculous. This was Pari, not some dangerous bounty. Nothing bad would happen if he closed his eyes, blinding himself to her gaze. He was safe on her property, in her home, and in her arms. It might be the safest he’s allowed himself to feel in decades. Still, knowing she could see him reacting to her as her hand moved beneath the covers of the bed and found him, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t school his expressions, and it made him feel like he was on display for this entire new galaxy to see.

He had been both excited and anxious over the prospect of being with Pari without the visor masking him. All those years living within it, he had never really considered what it might have been doing to him. Having no other option than wearing the helmet while in the company of others, never allowing anyone to see his face and never taming the expressions tethered to his emotions, he was quickly realizing how much of a mind-fuck that had been.

He couldn’t shake it. Every last bit of his self-discipline was desperately forcing himself to think about how good it felt when Pari gripped him, pulling her hand over the length of him with a slow stroke. All he wanted to think about how she gave the head a light squeeze and ran her thumb over where he was swollen and throbbing for her. No matter how badly he wanted his mind to settle into the moment, he couldn’t get it to jump onboard the same wavelength as his body.

Pari leaned against him, kissing him again. Her hand slipped lower to grab the boys, and Din watched her expression react to the one he felt shift across his features. Right then, all his previous efforts went up in smoke as his mind zoned in on her eyes as they latched onto his, absorbing him, and breaking apart his defenses. She leaned into him, and _Maker_ , he wanted to look at her and kiss her. He wanted to be with her and just drown himself in her. Instead, he found himself bracing a hand between them and couldn’t stop it as he pushed himself back.

Moving a little too quickly for his raw insides, Din stifled a hard grunt as he scooted back further against the pillows and half wondered what the fuck he was doing. He was moving away from her, distancing himself from her—the exact opposite of where he wanted to be right then—and he had no control over it.

“Hey.” Pari’s expression of delight tumbled straight into concern as she grabbed his arms, “Din, slow down—wait.” Shifting up closer to where he sat, she kneeled close to his side. “What is it?” Her palm landed on his chest, and he noticed how quickly he was breathing. _Fuck—what was wrong with him?_

“Are you hurting? Did I hurt you?”

Din couldn’t help the bitter huff of laughter that slipped past as he shook his head. If only it could be that. “No, I’m sorry...” Exhaling shortly, he glanced her way, “It’s not—I’m sorry, I can’t...”

She was nodding slowly as she reached for both of his hands. He knew she didn't miss the way he couldn't meet her eyes when she asked, “Too much, too soon?”

Sighing, Din turned away from the worry in her tone. “Seems to be.”

“Okay,” Pari squeezed his hands, “Then we just take a couple steps back. Right?”

Staring at the shadow of drift snow stuck to the window, Din felt his brow pinch through another sigh, “I really don’t want to.”

Her hand stroked over his arm with a light touch, “Give it time, Din. You’re not going to unravel twenty-something years of learned behavior in just a few days.”

He shook his head in irritation at the situation. He couldn’t even look at her right then. It had become too much, and he no longer had control over his own wants.

Pari’s palm landed over his heart. “Din, put your helmet on.”

He shook his head again, stronger. “No.”

“Din—”

Finally managing to drag his gaze back over, it fell somewhere around her neck. He still couldn't meet her eyes. “I want to kiss you...” Moving the arm on his bad side, he was careful as he settled his hand over her breast, “... among other things.”

“What if I turned off the light in the refresher? No moon out tonight; might be pretty close to complete darkness.”

Din looked at the roundness of her breast cupped in his hand. He stroked a thumb over the soft fullness of it. “Okay.” He wasn’t happy about it, and the word felt sour in his mouth.

“If it’s not good enough, we’ll figure out something else. Okay?”

He nodded, and then Pari was careful with him as she moved his hand off her breast. Leaning forward, she kissed his fingers and set his hand in his lap.

Din watched her slide off the other end of the bed. Her naked silhouette walked across the room. Pushing past the door of the refresher, light from the room bathed her, showing off her gentle curves as she reached for the switch.

Darkness engulfed them.

Din hated the immediate air of relief he breathed.

There was movement on the bed as she crawled back in. Her hand touched his leg, guiding herself as she crawled beneath the covers again. Smile tinting her voice, she slid beside him, declaring, “Damn, it’s _freezing_ tonight.”

A slight shiver rolled through her, and Din rubbed his hand up and down her arm a few times. Sitting beside him, her head came down to rest over his shoulder. Pari curled tighter into his side and trailed her fingertips over his chest, “What do you think, dark enough?”

“I think so.”

Her head tipped up, “I can see your outline, but that’s it. Are you sure this is good enough?”

Sliding his hand through her hair, Din forewent answering her question by saying, “Come here.” Pulling, he guided her until she was tucked against his good side. He hated not being able to see her. 

Din’s been to countless planets. He’s seen the floating herdship of Tafanda Bay, the decaying remains of the second Death Star, and the Virdugo Plunge in Theed. Yet, watching Pari as she climaxed, knowing he had caused it, that was by far one of the best things he has witnessed in all of his thirty-six years. Having to exchange seeing her for the ability to kiss her, it was beyond frustrating.

“Stop thinking,” Pari spoke against his neck, kissing him and pulling the blankets up over them.

His earlobe was captured by her mouth, sending an electric jolt of pleasure through his system, and he took her advice. Not thinking meant he got a little lost in the moment and tipped his head to the side a bit too far. The inner workings of his neck still swollen and stiff from the whiplash he'd suffered only let him go so far before locking down. 

Wincing with a slight hiss, Din shifted his head back into the safe zone.

Pari’s hand settled over the side of his face as her voice found him in the darkness, “Listen, if you want to do this, you’re just going to have to hand over the reins to me for tonight. Okay?” He sighed, and her hands moved through his hair. Holding the back of his head, she suggested, “Slide back down some, Din. Lay back so you can get comfortable.”

Between his fractured collarbone and the whiplash, it wasn’t a terrible idea, and he let Pari help him get better situated. Laying back against the support behind him helped to relax away the burning ache in his neck. They got his arm into a better position and Pari tucked another pillow under his elbow, taking the pressure off his clavicle. Never in his life had he been surrounded by so much... fluff, but the relief it provided had him exhaling another one those thankful sighs.

“Hey.” Pari’s hand touched his chest. “You sure you’re up for this? And I don’t just mean physically.” Looking at her silhouette, Din listened as she paused. “I mean... If you just want to lay together, that’s perfectly fine also.”

Giving her hand a squeeze, he reeled her in the short distance until he could feel her breath on his face. Using the hand on his left side, Din gripped the back of her neck and pulled her forward the last inch to kiss her. 

Pulling back a touch, they remained face-to-face, and he let his smile curve against her mouth. “You’re not talking me out of this.”

Her lips moved to mirror his, “Oh, believe me, I’m not trying to.”

“Prove it.”

“Gladly.”

The pillow beside his head dipped from the weight of her arm as she settled beside him again. The darkness of her outline hovered over him as her fingertips traced the line of his jaw, her hair curtaining his face as she lowered closer to him. He expected her to kiss him again, but she just rested the side of her face against his as her touch slipped over the edge of his chin and kept traveling south.

The way she touched him, it was still brand new to him. He’d told her in the barn that he wasn’t a virgin, and he wasn’t. He just never had _this—_ someone that wanted to take their time with him, touching him and enjoying him. The intimacy he had with Pari and the way she wanted to make him feel good, that he’d never had that before. When he was with her, he could feel her wanting all of himself, not just using him a means to get off. It felt good to be wanted like that, and in return, it made him want her in the exact same way.

Pair’s nose nestled alongside his as she ran her palm over his hip, squeezing and then roaming over the flat of his lower stomach. Her hand slid lower, and Din turned his face into hers as his good hand splayed over her back, pulling her against himself. Feeling her grip close around his cock, his hips arched upward, pushing himself through her touch. Moving her hand over him with long, slow strokes, she dragged her lips over his cheek before closing them over the corner of his mouth. 

Pushing through her hand again, Din settled his lips over hers, kissing her and moaning into her mouth as she quickened the way her hand ran over his length, squeezing the tip, giving it a little twist, and just about ended him right there. The sensation of a familiar pleasure that was branded all their own ignited within him, making him twitch hard in her hand. Using the hand on her back, Din urged her over himself, and Pari followed where he led. 

Shoving the blankets out of the way, she draped a leg over him and lowered herself over his left side. Fingers sliding through her hair, Din’s eyes shut from the feel of her warmth sliding over him, making him throb against her.

Propped over him, Pari’s hands slid to frame the sides of his face as she moved against him again. Lips moving over his cheek, she pressed her face against his with a shocked, choked whimper as he arched his hips up, sliding himself through her slick folds. Her breath stuttered against his mouth, and he did it again, thoroughly astonished at how wet she always got when they’re together. Thinking about how she felt and how it was all for him... again, he twitched and throbbed, swelling with need. 

Maker, he _needed_ to be inside of her.

 _“Pari...”_ his tone came out hoarse and tight. Her name was all he could get out, but it was enough as she raised slowly onto her knees until the aching tip of his cock brushed against her hot, sweet core. Her touch was cool as her hands reclaimed his face, holding him as her lips hovered over his. Panting against his mouth, she kissed him, deep and reverent, hungry for him as her tongue entered his mouth and found his. Kissing her back, Din groaned as she slowly slid down over him.

Being sheathed into her blossoming heat was overwhelming, and Din grabbed her ass, hauling her down against himself, thrusting in his last couple of inches. He bottomed out against her pelvis with a hard grunt as Pari’s breath ghosted across his face, whimpering his name. Right hand trapped between them, his good hand squeezed her bottom as she started moving over him with slow, gentle movements.

Surrounded by all of her, a remarkable feeling of _home_ pressed down over him, and Din didn’t know what to do with it. It was foreign and too fantastic to explore right then. Feeling his heart skip and surge from the intensity of it, Din rested his aching head back into the pillows as Pari dipped lower to suck on his throat. Feeling her loving on him, his eyes slid shut, and he just breathed with her, moving with her, feeling her walls clench around him as they hugged him from within.

She seemed as close to her release as he was, and Din moved carefully to pull his hand out from between them. Ignoring the discomfort in his collarbone, he took her breast into his hand and squeezed just enough to make her gasp. Flicking his thumb over the nipple caused her to rock hard against him as her mouth came down to press against his temple. Kneading the soft tissues in his hand, he pushed his pelvis up against hers, driving himself into her as he grazed over the hard nub of her nipple again.

Pari’s hips rocked back against his as she buried her face in his hair, and he wrapped his good arm around her back, groaning from the pleasure of having her in his embrace as she took in every damn last bit of him. She arched higher over him, and he pressed his face into the side of her neck, kissing her and nipping on the tender flesh under her jaw.

“Din...”

Deep affection, along with something slightly greater, colored the sound of his name. It hurled him past the point of no return and, pressing his face against her neck, he breathed hard and rough as his climax flashed swiftly inside of him. 

Hugging her tightly against himself, Din rutted hard against her, making her mewl low and desperate as she pulled mostly off and then sank down around him again. 

“Pari...” he sounded slightly broken even to himself as he croaked into her shoulder.

Her hand landed on his good arm, squeezing once as her thumb stroked over the muscle. “...yes.”

“I’m...”

 _“Yes,”_ her answer was tight and husky, telling him, “Cum in me.” His cock pulsed hard in warning once, and he gasped. Her hips rolled roughly against his and her cheek pressed against the top of his head as she told him, “...cum in me, babe. _Cum hard.”_

The fire inside of him exploded into a roaring blaze and Din couldn’t stop the throaty shout that grated out, deep and strong, as he spilled inside of her. Pari was just a step behind as she moved against him, climaxing with a raw groan to match his. He was still pulsing within her, feeling her clench around him, squeezing and milking him as his orgasm flared.

Turning the side of his face against her neck again, Din panted hard through it. Her arms came down carefully over his shoulders, holding him through the final few jolts that rocked through his body and then, finally, he felt himself unwind. His muscles relaxed, turning loose and pliant, as he sank against the mound of pillows behind him.

Pari’s body collapsed over his left side as her head came down over his shoulder, and Din held her in his arms. Good hand running over her back with lazy strokes, he coaxed their breaths to calm and settle.

Dragging her hand over his chest and neck, Pari found the side of his face. Thumb stroking over his cheek, her lips pressed against his neck. 

Still seated deep within her, Din tipped his hips upward, bringing her with him as he scooted down a little more into the bed. Pari pressed her pelvis against his as she nipped her way into the crook of his neck. Sucking once, she kissed him, and then nestled her forehead into the curve of his shoulder and sighed. 

Leaning the side of his face against her forehead, Din’s eyes slipped closed. The afterglow of his orgasm made his head swim in the right way as those byproducts of intimacy Pari had talked about actually eased the pain a little. 

Huh, he thought with a lazy smile. Science. 

Pari moved to slide off him, rousing him from the light doze he never felt coming on. Tightening his hold on her, Din moved to keep her in place, but she pushed off anyway. Hand settling over the dressing covering the long incision on his abdomen, she told him, “Not the best idea to put a bunch of pressure right here just yet.” 

He didn’t want to admit it, but she was right. The dull ache inside was real and wouldn’t be ignored. Moving his arm, Din waited for her to settle against his side. Pari pillowed her head against his chest a couple of times and then his arm came back around her. 

Stroking her hand over his stomach with the touch of a feather, she said, “So, tell me,” she paused, and he could feel her smiling against him. “Are you excited about tomorrow?”

His brow pulled together, and he glanced down toward her. “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Big day.” Her grin pressed against his chest, “You get to have actual food.”

“Oh.” Din smiled with a huff of amusement. “Yes. Thrilled. Bring on the applesauce and other dull, mushy items from the advanced menu.”

“Hey.” Propping an arm under herself, she poked him in the chest. “We could stick with the juice, the broth, and the _ungodly_ amounts of Jello if you really want to.”

He couldn’t help the quiver that rolled through him, and he grimaced, “Applesauce sounds good.”

She laughed. Reaching for him, she kissed his lips. “You know what else is considered soft foods?”

Kissing her back, he hummed, “Tell me.”

“Ice cream.”

He pulled back a little bit at that. “Ice cream?”

“Yeah.” Her nose nuzzled alongside his, “You _have_ had ice cream before, haven’t you?” 

“I…”

She pulled back, “Din, come on.”

“No, I have,” he answered quickly, then thought. “...just can’t remember the last time.”

“Seriously?”

She sounded astounded and just a little bit sad for him. Sliding a hand through the hair by her ear, he told her, “Yes. It was a long time ago, when I was young...on Mandalore.” He paused, “I don’t even remember the flavor.”

Touching his upper lip with her finger, Pari smoothed her fingertips over the hair there until she found the scuff lining his jaw. Running her nails through the area under his chin forced his eyes to close from the pleasure of it. 

He drew in a relaxed breath as she asked, “You grew up on Mandalore?”

Sinking further into the mattress beneath him, Din’s response started as a lazy hum as he chose the right words, “Not… not at first. Mandalore isn’t my home planet.”

Her light ministrations skipped a beat, then continued. Pari’s pretty smart, logical. With her line of work, she had to be, and all that smart, logical thinking made quick work of what he was telling her. He prepared himself for the questions he knew must be surfacing in her mind, lining themselves up to be asked. Instead, she just kissed the corner of his mouth and settled back down over his shoulder. Her reaction was both a surprise and a relief. 

Din knew the questions that would likely arise when he spoke of growing up with the Tribe on Mandalore. If she had asked, he would have told her. Talking with Pari came easily to him. Since day one, she always seemed to listen more than she questioned. It made having a simple conversation with her just that—a conversation. Not an intrusive interrogation session into his past like so many others when they wanted to know more about the man inside the armor. 

It was nice that she could pick up where the heavy stuff lay within his mind. It wasn’t the first time, either. The patience she had with him, it was gentle. It helped him grow more secure letting her see him without the helmet. Hopefully, soon he'd be able to make love to her in bright daylight. When he did, he was going to look into her eyes the whole time.

Feeling the way she lay quietly in his embrace, Din pulled her into his side more and held her. Her fingers stroked over his skin in an unpredictable pattern as he laid there, thinking about what it was going to take to be with her without the helm and without the darkness. 

Time. Just like his insides, it would take time for his psyche to heal and recover from the extreme sense of priorities that had been imposed upon him. 

Time, he told himself again.

Sure, he thought. They had time, right? 

They had time. 

Rubbing his cheek against her soft, sweet-smelling hair, Din considered his last thought. As far as he figured, all that lay before them was time, and he had no desire to rush anything. 

“Beebleberry.” He spoke the word aloud as it came to him in a flash of sudden recall. 

“Huh?” Pari sounded groggy as her head angled up toward him. 

“The flavor of ice cream I had when I was young. It was beebleberry.” 

She snickered into his chest, “It sounds so funny to hear you say the word _beebleberry_.”

“It’s a legitimate flavor.”

“I know. I’ve had it.” She was laughing now, “One of these days, when you’re all suited up, helmet and all, I’m going to ask you to say beebleberry.”

“That can be arranged.” She laughed again as he looped a piece of her hair around his finger, asking, “The flavor, did you like it?”

“It’s okay. I’m more of a dark chocolate kind of girl. What about you, did you like it?”

He shrugged the shoulder beneath her, “It was sweet… that’s all I remember.”

Pari hummed as she settled against him, “Well, it looks like we’re going to have to get a few different flavors to figure out which is your favorite.” 

Closing his eyes, he found himself mumbling as he drifted into a perfect state of relaxation, “Don’t need to go buying a bunch of ice cream, Pari.”

“Please.” She kissed his chest, “They have small containers. Plus, Rherr will be your best friend if he has to finish off what you don’t want.”

Din smiled, “Self-sacrificing himself for the greater good?”

“You have _no_ idea.”

Laughing gently, he kissed the top of her head and felt himself drift off into the silent void. 


End file.
